La Mafia
by Sakimi
Summary: hola! ya le puse el capitulo 3! ¿que paso con el tobillo de Kagome? ¿se imaginan la limosina de inu?, si lo habren lo descubren! reviews plisss! inukag, mirsan, seshhrin
1. Como empezó todo

La Mafia  
  
Por: Sakimi  
  
1º: Como empezó todo  
  
Era el año 2000, era viernes en la noche, a las ocho en punto, cuatro individuos se encontraban reunidos en la mesa de un restaurante de comida italiana en la famosa pero igualmente peligrosa y misteriosa ciudad de Nueva York.  
  
Las personas que se encontraban sentados en esa mesa parecían que no tuvieran ningún problema en la vida, pero todos se equivocaban, unos estos individuos pertenecían y otros trabajaban para a la familia Noshima un apellido muy, pero muy conocido para unos, pero indiferente para otros, ya que los que lo conocían, mas bien temían, pertenecían al bajo pero glamoroso mundo de la mafia.  
  
En un puesto se encontraba un hombre que aparentaba unos mas o menos 54 años, era apuesto pero con los días que pasaban iban dejando otra marca de la edad en su ojeroso pero alegre rostro, con ojos color amarillo casi de un dorado espectacular, musculoso pero se veía q estaba fuera de forma, tenia el pelo blanco, pero no por los año, ese era su color natural, un blanco casi plateado, tenia unas orejitas muy tiernas que escondía bajo un sombrero, muy elegante por cierto, esta era según su padre una herencia de familia desde tiempos inmemorables ya que parece que su familia descendía de unos youkai inu, este era Inutaisho, el que dirigía junto con toda su familia, amigos de toda una vida y sus fieles sirvientes todos los movimientos de la mafia de la gran ciudad de Nueva Cork, no había persona q se moviera sin que el lo ordenara.El estaba en la mafia por familia  
  
A su derecha se encontraba su primogénito, un hombre que aparentaba unos 28 años, con un genio tan frió como una pared, con ojos amarillos casi dorados, el pelo mas brillante que el de su padre claro esta , ya que el paso de los años le había quitado el brillo al pelo de su padre, mas musculoso, muy atractivo ( ufff!! Mas que eso!! Ta para comérselo!!!! Ufff!!!!!), y a diferencia de su padre este tenia una mirada y una expresión en su bello rostro (verdad que es hermoso!!) tan fría que parecía una dura y fría piedra y además no tenia orejitas sino una cola que podía ocultar muy bien haciéndola pasar por una bufanda o una estola, esta era la herencia de familia que le había tocado a el, claro, el no estaba tan feliz por eso, pero si estaba feliz ya que gracias a sus ancestros tiene todos sus sentidos superdesarrollazos, pero de todas maneras nadie de le gana a su medio hermano y eso no le da gracia admitirlo, este se llamaba Seshomaru. El también estaba en la mafia por familia  
  
Al lado izquierdo de su padre se encontraba su medio hermano, es decir, mi padre, en ese momento el tenia unos 20 años, el era un hombre, mejor dicho es un hombre de ojos del mismo color de su padre y su hermano, mas musculoso, con los sentidos igual de desarrollados q los de seshomaru pero con mayor practica que el, con unas orejitas, no escondidas por cierto ya que le importa un comino lo que piensen sobre el, y con un carácter agresivo, insensible, ego maniático, terco, fastidioso, pero en el fondo era sensible, cariñoso, amable y de buen corazón, pero claro la única persona que sabia eso era su querida madre. El estaría en la mafia por la familia.  
  
A su Izquierda se entraba Miroku, tenia unos 22 años, seguía siendo el de siempre, con su pelo negro recogido en una colita, con su rostro de pícaro (no es precioso??!!), su genio lujurioso y mal pensado, con su carácter pervertido, pero con esos bellos pero a la vez penetrantes ojos negros (se que son de otro color, pero me parece que le quedaban mejor negros). El entro en la Mafia por que el era hijo de ricos y lo secuestro la mafia a los 13 años, pero su familia no pidió el rescate así que decidió unirse a la mafia  
  
A su Izquierda se encontraba el amor de su vida, Sango una mujer bella, con 21 años, de buen cuerpo, cabellos negro, vestida muy elegante, con ojos verdes como grandes esmeraldas ( ya se, ya se, pero.... Imagínensela así, se ve mas bonita!),es una persona dulce de buen corazón, pero herida por la vida por la muerte de sus padres y por que su hermanito al nacer descubrieron q era autista.Entro a la mafia por necesidad de dinero, pero le gusto tanto en riesgo y trabajo de la mafia que se quedo.  
  
También se encontraban Rin y la anciana Kaede, Kaede era una vieja con bastante real, estuvo en la mafia desde que tiene memoria y es tía abuela de Inutaisho(bueno no tengo por que describirla, ya saben como es la abuela). Rin era la nieta de Kaede ella entro en la mafia por su abuela por que sus padres en un trabajo para la mafia que era en Japón no regresaron jamás y los clasificaron como muertos, ella era una mujer de gran alegría y belleza, tenia unos grandes y castaños ojos, igual que el color de su pelo, amaba secretamente a Seshomaru, pero lo que no sabia era que Seshomaru también la amaba, solo que ni el lo sabia (que sorpresa... ¬¬).  
  
Todos se encontraban muy felices, excepto Seshomaru, celebrando la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia.  
  
Inuyasha no se encontraba tan feliz, a sus 13 años conoció a su padre y a Miroku y Sango por supuesto, se quedo dos años con el y luego regreso a Boston con su madre su madre se murió a los 18 años y se fue con su padre, estuvo dos años agudizando mucho mas sus sentidos para q a los 20 años pudiera empezar el entrenamiento de 3 años pa' entrar al negocio de la familia.  
  
Inutaisho: Inuyasha! Hijo predilecto mío!!anda ven y celebra con nosotros!  
  
Inuyasha: No...no gracias.....no me siento muy..."alegre "que digamos....  
  
Inutaisho se sienta al lado de su hijo.  
  
Inutaisho: Inuyasha......sabes que tu mama estaría .....tan orgullosa como yo lo estoy hoy, así que ven y celebra con nosotros que lo que te espera no es un gran tiempo de ocio, prepárate y goza hoy, que lo que te viene es duro  
  
Inuyasha: mmmm....... Esta bien  
  
Inuyasha se para y agarra una copa de champaña.  
  
Miroku esta hablando con la mesera  
  
Miroku: Quisiera usted tener un hijo conmigo?  
  
¡¡¡¡PUM PLAM PLUFFF!!!!!  
  
Sango le tiro dos botellas de vino a la cabeza a miroku.  
  
Inutaisho: bueno..¡ATENCION! ¡QUIERO PROPONER UN BRINDIS ANTESDE QUE SE ACABEN LA BEBIDAS!  
  
Todos le prestan atención mientras Sango se sonroja y ayuda Miroku a pararse del piso, aunque este sigue inconsciente.  
  
Inutaisho: POR MI HIJO PREDILECTO INUYASHA!! QUE TENGAS UNA LARGA Y FELIZ VIDA!!! A TU SALUD!!  
  
Todos: ¡¡¡SALUD!!!!  
  
Todo paso tan rápido que nadie sabe que paso en el momento en que todos gritaron salud un auto apareció de la nada frente al restauran y empezó con fuego a discreción.  
  
Todo ceso......absoluto silencio.......todos se levantan y el primero que se da cuenta es inuyasha.........inutaisho...........su padre........había muerto.  
  
Inuyasha sale corriendo adonde su padre, Había muerto instantáneamente con un disparo en el corazón, esa fue la primera vez que inuyasha le salía una lagrima de sus bellos ojos dedicada a su padre . Se la limpio rápidamente, saco al celular y llamo al 911....  
  
Año 2004, apartamento de Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha se encontraba en un sillón pensando con una caja en sus piernas. Dentro de esta caja había una pistola de oro con tres balas y unos papeles que incluían una carta escrita por el padre de inuyasha antes de que llegara a los dieciocho años, y se la dio el día que el murió cuando lo fue a buscar a su apartamento para ir a celebrar su ingreso al entrenamiento para entrar en el negocio familiar. La carta decía:  
  
Querido hijo:  
  
Hoy prácticamente entres en el negocio familiar, cuando termines el entrenamiento tu tomaras mi puesto en el negocio ya que yo soy ya soy muy viejo y necesito descansar, por eso quiero dejar a mi hijo predilecto al cargo si por cualquier razón quisieras renunciar a tu cargo se lo debes dejar a Seshomaru.  
  
Si me pasa algo antes de terminar tu entrenamiento Seshomaru se encargara pero luego debe dejarte el cargo.  
  
Te doy esta pistola de oro con sus tres balas de oro para que las uses cuando sea necesario matar a esa persona, y no hablo q sea necesario por un trabajo sino cuando sea necesario matar por amor, quizás Ahora no lo entiendas, pero algún día lo entenderás, pero recuerda, no siempre el primer amor es el verdadero, como me paso a mi.  
  
Te Ama Tu padre. Inuyasha cerró la carta y la guardo en la caja, guardo la caja en su escondite y cuando se disponía ir a la cocina a servirse agua sonó el timbre...  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: VOOOOOOOOOOOY!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: que quie.........hola kikio  
  
Kikiperra: hola amor .  
  
La kikiperra le iba a dar un beso en la boca pero inu movió la cabeza y se lo dio en la mejilla.  
  
Inuyasha: a que viniste amor (lo se no me maten, eso cambiara.......ni lok lo dejo así!!"!!!)  
  
Kikiperra: A ver como estabas  
  
Inuyasha: tengo mucho q hacer así que te agradecería que te fueras, mas tarde te hecho un phone  
  
Kikiperra: esta bien darling  
  
Inuyasha: si adiós  
  
Y le cierra la puerta en la cara  
  
KIkiperra: ya veras que te vas a morir y cuando estes tengo muerto te quitare en poder de la mafia Nueva York jajajaja!  
  
Inuyasha estaba jugando game cube ya que era su día libre, pero kikio no sabia y de repente sonó el teléfono  
  
Inuysha: moshi moshi?  
  
Kikio: Inuyasha!! Estoy en un callejón sin salida y un tipo llamado Naraku me pego un tiro en el pecho.............ayu....ayudame..........  
  
..tuuuuuuuuuuu...........  
  
Inuyasha: kikio?! KIKIOOOOO?!!!!  
  
EXPLICACION DE LO QUE HIZO KIKIO  
  
Unas horas antes de ir al apartamento de inu  
  
Kikio: seshomaru te tengo una propuesta  
  
Seshomaru: aja que quieres perra  
  
Kikio: Estaba pensando en un plan para que tú y yo tuviéramos el control de la mafia  
  
Esto despertó el interés del muchacho  
  
Seshomaru: aja....  
  
Kikio: simulamos que Naraku me mata, lo mandamos a Boston ya q halla esta el tipo llamado Naraku que es quien lo va a matar, inuyasha se va para halla, lo acorralan en un callejón y lo matan, así tu te qudas con el poder, y claro, tienes que darme poder al igual q lo va a tener tu, ya que te quite a ese pesado de tu hermano  
  
Seshomaru: mmm...... muy bien.........pero nadie debe saber qué yo estoy involucrado en esto.  
  
Kikio: Entonces en marcha con el plan.  
  
Fin Cáp. 1  
  
Adelanto del kp 2:  
  
Seshomaru: lo siento inuyasha, no encontramos el cuerpo, pero sabemos quien la mato y donde esta.  
  
Inuyasha: di me lo en este momento, iré a matarlo enseguida (dijo mientras cargaba su arma de oro)  
  
Seshomaru: Esta en Boston, tu avioneta esta lista para despegar.  
  
Inuyasha: muy bien, te dejo a cargo mientras no estoy.  
  
Seshomaru: ok. (Dijo con una GRAAAAAN sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Les gusto?  
  
Eso espero, los quiero!!  
  
Bye!!! 


	2. En Boston

¡¡¡hola!!! Aki les traigo el cap. 2  
  
Espero que les guste!!  
  
La Mafia  
  
Por: Sakimi  
  
Capitulo2: en Boston  
  
Seshomaru: lo siento inuyasha, no encontramos el cuerpo, pero sabemos quien la mato y donde esta.  
  
Inuyasha: di me lo en este momento, iré a matarlo enseguida (dijo mientras cargaba su arma de oro)  
  
Seshomaru: Esta en Boston, tu avioneta esta lista para despegar.  
  
Inuyasha: muy bien, te dejo a cargo mientras no estoy.  
  
Seshomaru: ok. (Dijo con una GRAAAAAN sonrisa en el rostro).  
  
En el Aeropuerto  
  
Voz: Por favor señor Noshima, ir a la puerta nº 2, su avioneta privada saldra en minutos.  
  
Inuyasha: Muy bien, revisemos otra vez, Pistola tk260 (ojo no se si existe, yo solo las invento), minipistola de repuesto, metralleta gumk21, mi palm, la laptop con los programas hacker, pistola de oro, maleta, boleto y yo  
  
Rin: si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si,si, SI!!, vete ya que te deja el avion!!  
  
Sango: Espera!, no te irias a olvidar de nosotros verdad?  
  
Inuyasha: ¿Qué?, ustedes no pueden venir ya que son asuntos personales los que tengo que resolver en Boston.  
  
Miroku: no, nosotros tambien queremos vengar la muerte de Inutaisho, el significo mucho para nosotros.  
  
Sango: Ademas, que fue lo que te enseñaron, "jamas hacer un trabajo sin compañía, siempre es mejopr tener compañeros amigos a tu lado, nunca sabes cuando necesitaras una mano amiga.  
  
Inuyasha: muy bien, vamonos entonces.  
  
Voz: Ultima llamada para el señor Noshima, el señor Kazana y la señorita kinomi  
  
Inu, miroku y Sango: VAMOS!! (y salen corriendo hacia la puerta)  
  
Voz: Señorita Higurashi por favor suba al avion, faltan unos cuantos minutos para despegar, le repetimos que debe entrar por la puerta nº3.  
  
De repente inuyasha se para en seco al escuchar ese apellido.  
  
Inuyasha: higurashi......por que ese apellido me parece conocido?.....  
  
De repente una muchacha que iba corrindo choca con inuyasha.  
  
Kagome e Inuyasha: haaaa!!!!  
  
Los dos quedan tumbados en el suelo y sus maletas por el quinto rincón.  
  
Inuyasha: NIÑA ESTUPIDA! QUE NO PUEDES CAMINAR CON MAS.......!  
  
Inuaysha al ver a la mucha se quedo anonadado, esta era muy atractiva, iba con un jean negro strech , unas sandalias, una camisa de tiritas color blanca y con su melena azabache recojida en una cola alta, esta tenia unos grandes ojos azules (me gustan mas azules como los tiene en las fotos de manga).  
  
Kagome: CUIDADO YO!! SI TU ERAS EL QUE ESTABA ATRAVESADO!! AHORA PERDERE EL AVION POR TU CULPA!! Y TANTO QUE ME COSTO CONSEGUIR ESE BOLETO EN PRIMERA CLASE!!!!!!  
  
Kagome al verlo se quedo impresionada de haber chocado con un hombre tan apuesto, era musculoso, con bello rostro, unos espectaculares ojos y unas extrañas........orejitas de perro??  
  
Inuyasha: Y TU QUE CREES QUE HAGO AQUÍ!! VER COMO VUELAN LOS AVIONES!!! YO PERDERE MI VUELO POR TU CULP NIÑITA!!!!!!!  
  
Voz: Señor Noshima le informamos que ha perdido su avioneta.  
  
Inuyasha: VEZ!! POR TU CULPA NIÑITA PERDI MI AVION!!!!  
  
Kagome: mmmm lo siento, no era mi intención (dijo mientras se sonrojaba e intentaba pararse)  
  
Kagome aich!!!!auu!!! duele!  
  
Kagome no se habia dado cuanta que con tremenda caida que se dio tenia un esguince en el pie.  
  
Inuyasha: Estas bien niñita? (dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse)  
  
Kagome: si, pero yo tengo un nombre!, mucho gusto me llamo Kagome Higurashi, pero puedes llamarme Kagome (dijo apollada de hombro de inuyasha para poder sostenerseen pie),  
  
Inuyasha: aja, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Inuyasha Noshima.  
  
Kagome: muy bien, entonces señor Noshima, le parece si le vamos a conseguir un boleto antes de que salga mi avion?  
  
Inuyasha: Esta bien......y.........no me digas Sr. Noshima.............llamame inuyasha  
  
Kagome: esta bien  
  
Inuyasha empezo a caminar y se habia olvidado del tobillo de Kagome, asi que se cayo al suelo.  
  
Kagoem: que no me piensas ayudar inuyasha?!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: a! ups! Se me olvido!! (dijo mientras la ayudaba a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la cabina para comprar boletos)  
  
Señora: lo siento solo queda una en primera clase que sale en 5 minutos.  
  
Inuyasha: esta bien, tome (y le da una tarjeta de credito dorada)  
  
Kagoem: muchas gracias señora, arigato.  
  
Inuysha: muy bien me voy.  
  
Kagome: hey! Espera! Me tienes que ayudar que subir al avion!  
  
Inuyasha: pero si son vuelos diferentes, ademas tu fuiste la que chocaste conmigo!!  
  
Kagome: Claro que no tu estabas atravesado!!! Y quien te dijo que no eran los mismo vuelos! (dijo mientras le enseñaba su voleto y sonreia).  
  
Inuyasha: tienes razon...........bueno vamos  
  
Los dos se suben al avion y le asignan sus puestos al ver que quedaron juntos empezaron a pelear.  
  
Kagime: yo quiero la ventana!!  
  
Inuyasha: no!! Yo quiero la ventana!!!  
  
Kagome: yo lo dije primero!!! (y se sienta rapidamente)  
  
Inuyasha: Grrr............tramposa!!!  
  
Kagome le saca la lengua como una niñita pequeña.  
  
Inuyasha se sientan y se quedan en silencio.  
  
Kagoma: oye........ que edad tienes?  
  
Inuyasha: 20 años..............y tu?  
  
Kagome: tengo 18 años, voy a estudiar arquitectura en Boston, en que trabajas tu?  
  
Inuyasha: bueno......trabajo en la mafia( lo dijo sarcásticamente, para que ella creyera que era en broma)  
  
Kagome: En serio!! Que bien!! Y es asi como en las películas que mandan a martar a la gente y eso?? (dijo muy emocionada ya que nunca habia conocido a nadie que trabajara en la mafia)  
  
Kagime: pero.......no me tiene que matar verdad?  
  
Inuasha: jajajajajajajja...............me temo que si.  
  
Kagome: que?..........este un gusto en conocerte ¡¡adios!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: no!! Espera!!! Es mentira!!!no te tengo que matar!! La verdad me caes muy bien!!  
  
Kagome: (sorprendida) en serio!! Que bueno!! Tu tambien me caes muy bien! (dijo mientras se sentaba).  
  
El viaje fue eterno para ellos, primero cuando estaban comiendo filete miñon (no se como se escribe pero ustedes entienden) a inuyasha se le cayo y Kagoe le tuvo que dar del suyo, cuando se estaban comiendo el filet se habia hecho una escena muy bonita ya que Kagome le daba la comida en la boca a inuyasha, pero se arruino cuando inuyasha accidentalmente derramo su cerveza en la camisa de Kagome, ya que estaba nervioso, y la camisa se arruino al igual que el momento Kagome le dijo que se comiera lo que quedaba de filete y ella se interno en el baño furiosa intentando quitar la mancha de cerveza, cuando salio Inuyasha habia terminado y se estaba comiendo el postre, cuando Kagome se sento empezo a comerse su helado, cuando Inuyasha termino le dijo que en Boston le compraria una camisa nueva.  
  
Inuyasha: quieres café?  
  
Kagome: si! Pero tu no vas a tomar!! No valla a ser que lo derrames tambien!!  
  
Inuyasa: pero si yo quiero café... (dijo con la cara mas inocente que habia dentro de el)  
  
Kagome: aich!! Esta bien....PERO MAS TE VALE NO VOTARLO!!!  
  
Inuyasha y Kagome se tomaron su café tranquilamente, sorprendente mente Kagome se quedo dormida.  
  
Inuyasha: ja! Se quedo dormida la muy tonta , bueno revisemos mis mensajes...  
  
Saca su laptop y la prende  
  
Voz: Usted tiene un nuevo menaje  
  
Inuyasha: ummm..... veamos......que raro es de seshomaru.....  
  
No muy querido hermano:  
  
Te mande este mail para que supieras que la perra De tu Noviecita no se murio, ella esta con naraku y lo que quiere es quitarte tu poder de la mafia, ten cuidado con ella, tu misión es eliminarla y junto con ella Naraku, en la habitación al lado Del Hotel se hospeda una muchacha de apellido Higurashi estudiante de arquitectura, ella ademas de ser estudiante de arquitectura es hija de unas de las familias de la mafia de NY de las que somos amigos, ella quizas sepa algo sobre Naraku, ya que fue el quien mato a su padre, ella te ayura.  
  
Te odia Tu hermano.  
  
Inuyasha todavía no lo creia, Kagome, que se habia convertido rapidamente en una especie de amiga, era quien lo ayudaria a matar a naraku.  
  
Fin cap 2.  
  
¡no me maten!! Tuveque dejarlo hasta aki sino, donde queda la intriga?, bueno aquí tienen un adelanto:  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome despierta!!  
  
Kagome: que pasa......haaa(bostezo) ..........inuyasha......  
  
Inuyasha: por que no me digiste que eras hija de una familia de la mafia?  
  
Kagome: Es que no queria levantar sospechas ni nada, es que tengo una mision muy importante, ademas de estudiar arquitetura.  
  
Inuyasha: Si ya se tienes que matar a Naraku, pero esa es mi misma mision a.....a......a mi padre......lo mataron hace 4 años......  
  
Kagome:....al....mio tambien.....por eso es que vine.......mi abuelo me dijo que econtraria a un tipo que me ayudaria en el cuarto después del mio..........pero jamas pense que serias tu.  
  
Quisiera agradecer a las dos personas que me dejaron un review:  
  
Yací-mgj: gracias por tu review!!, me alegro que te halla gustado la idea!! Y te prometo que le pondre todo el empeño que sea posible, si tienes alguna sugerencia, opinión, algo que no te guste del fic o cualquier otra cosa que quieras decirme mandame un mail a aliciasardi@hotmailcom , o dejame un review  
  
Coolis17:que bueno que te gusto!!,n aquí aparecio Kagome tal y como me lo pediste, espero que te halla gustado este cap., sabes que cualquier cosaque quieras decirme me dejas un review o me mandasen mail a aliciasardi@hotmailcom ¿les gusto?  
  
Un review ¿sip? Se que les parecera muy fastidioso, pero es que degusta saber la opinión de mis adorados lectores sobre mi fic, anden mandenme un review!!  
  
Bye! Los quiero mucho!!! 


	3. Llegada a boston

hola!! Se que me quieren matar por qque no actualice rapido¡¡lo siento!! Pero ademas de que no se me ocurria que carajos poner, con los exmenes, trabajos y cosas del cole nos tienen a monte!!!  
  
Aki ta!  
  
La Mafia  
  
Por Sakimi  
  
Capitulo 3: llegada a boston  
  
Inuyasha: ¡¿ por que no me dijiste que pertenecias a una de las familias de la mafia de NY?! Kagome: .... Porque.... No queria levantar sospechas .......un momento.....¡como sabes tu eso!! Inuyashaç: ¡ eso no importa! ¡se supone que tu eras la persona que me iba a ayudar ¡, por cierto.....que se supone que tienestu que hacer aki!?, ademas de estudiar arquitectura. Kagome: es....es matar a naraku.. (dijo con mucha tristeza) Inuyasha: es...... la misma que la mia.....yo ......yo tengo que vengar la muerte....... de mi padre... Kagome (abriendo los ojos hasta mas no poder) ho!.... lo siento...yo....yo no lo sabia..... (dijo tambien muy apenada) Inuyasha: no te preocupes...y....y tu por que toenes q matarlo? Kagome: (con un tono unicamente audible para las super sensibles orejitas de nuestro bello orejas de perro)el..el tambien mato a mi padre...  
  
n/a: yo se q en el capitulo anterior el adelanto fue muuuy diferente , pero como lo cambie me gusto mas como quedo :P  
  
Los 20 minutos restantes de viaje pasaron muy lentamente para ellos, se encontraban en un ambiente tenso, melancolico y sobre todo muy silencioso...  
  
Llegaron a Boston a las 11:00 de la mañana, inu ayudo a Kagome a bajar del avion y de ahí....  
  
Kagome: ¡¡yo puedo llegar en taxi al hospital!! ¡¡no tienes por que llevarme en tu limosina!!¡¡ adema según tu fue mi culpa caerme ¿no? Inuyasha: ¡¡bien!! Ve sola si quieres!!! ¡¡pero ve a ver quien te va a ayudar!!, por cierto es¡¡LIMOSINA CAMIONETA!!  
  
Kagome: bueno sea lo que sea ¡¡no me voy contigo!!!!!!  
  
Miroku apareciero de la nada...  
  
Miroku: amigo mio!! Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama!!!  
  
Imaginense a Kagome con su carade ¡what!¡de donde salio este! Y la cara de inu ¡que carajos haces tu aki!  
  
Miroku: mucho gusto señorita, me llamo Miroku Kazana y joyel asistente del señor Noshima. (dijo mientras se acercaba... bueno a ustedes saben donde, no hace falta decirlo)  
  
Kagome: haa.....usted es de quien mi abuelo me hablo , me dijo que usted haria las eservaciones......mucho gut.......¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡HENTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!  
  
Miroku cayo a los pies de Sango cortesía de una patada de Kagome que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ahí buscandolo a el y a Inuyasha.  
  
Sango: veo que encontraste a inuyasha y a la muchacha, ¿Dónde estan?  
  
Miroku con mucho esfuerzo levanto su mano en direccion en donde se encontraba inu.  
  
Sango: muy bien, ¡adios! (y empezo a caminar pasando por encima del cuerpo de miroku que seguia en el suelo)  
  
Sango se fue casminando.... Kagime: ese hentai!!, bueno ya me tengo que ir... Inuyasha: ¡TU NO TE VAS A NINGUNA PARTE MUJER!! ¡¡TE VIENES COMNIGO AL HOSPITAL PARA QUE TE VEAN ESE TOBILLO!!! Kagome:¡¡ YA YO TE DIJE QUE NO IRE CONTIGO EN LA LIMOSINAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Sango: yo creo que si, mucho gusto yo me llamo Sango Kinomi, soy amiga de inuyasha y tambien trabajo para el, veo que ya conociste a miroku Kagome:"Se que kla conosco de algun lado, parece muy simpatica, ya que no conosco ninguna otra muchacha intentare conocerla mejor" Mucho gusto! Yo soy Kago.. Sango: si ya lo se, tu eres quien va a ayudarnos a matar a esehombre...o sea lo que sea ese tipo...  
  
Inuyasha: oye!y tu como sabes que es ella? Sango: aaaa,¡¡tu ves!!, ¡yo lo se todo! (dijo con brillo en los ojos) Miroku: (aun idiotado por el golpe) es mentira.......nos lo dijo tu hermano  
  
Kagome: heee....oigan......un placer conocerlos pero me debo iiiiiiiiiiiiiir! (dijo mientras estaba apunto de caerse ya que no podia caminar)  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome!(dijo mienras corria a donde ella y la cargaba en brazos) Kagome: oye! Ya te dije que me iba yo sola! Inuyasha: ni lo ceras!! (dijo mientras la metia en la limosina camioneta) Miroku: (secreteando con sango) quien lo diria!....Inuyasha siendo caballeroso!!  
  
Sango: verz lo q puede lograr el amor ! Miroku: el q? Sango: hee...nada Miroku: anda dime! Sango: bueno.. es que creo q inuyasha le gusta Kagome, y que no ha dejado de mirarla y de hablar con ella todo el camina al hospital! Miroku: tienes razon.... En el hospital...  
  
HAAAAAAAA!!!!!! ME CAIGO!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha:¡TE DIJE Q TE ESPERARAS, PERIO TU ERES DEMASIADO ATORADA COMO PARA ESPERAR!!  
  
Kagome:no te habias dado cuenta? Jajaja  
  
Inuyasha: (viendola con cara de "pobre lok")en fin.... Ven yo te llevo a urgencias (dijo mientras la cargaba en brazos)  
  
Los dos se fueron a urgencis, como cosa rara peleando, Miroku y Sango no estaban ahí ya que en el camino los habian dejado en el hotel....  
  
En el hotel.....  
  
Sango: ¡¿Qué?!, ¡USTED ESTA ENFERMO O QUE LE PASA, YO NI LOK ENTRO A UNA HABITACION CON ESTE BICHO COMO ACOMPALÑANTE!  
  
Miroku: pero Sanguito! Tu sabes que quieres estar conmigo en esa habitación......podriamos hacer muchas cosas para divertirnos!  
  
Sango: ¡ NI EN TU SUEÑO MAS ANELADO!!! HENTAI!!!!!!!!!! (dijo mientras le pegaba con el libro de registros del recepcionista, al dejarlo inconsciente hablo con el recepcionista) señor, ¡no se puede hacer algun cambio?  
  
Recepcionista: (recogindo su libro del suelo) lo siento, pero solo quedan esas dos habitaciones y no se pueden cambiar ya que ya fueron pagadas, en la habitación 231 estaran el señor Kazana y la señorita Kinomi, y la 232 es para el Señor Noshima y la Señorita Higurashi.  
  
Sango: bueno........no se puede hacer nada.........pobres de Kagome y de inuyasha cuando se eteren (dijo mientras arrastraba a miroku hasta su suite.  
  
En el apartamento de Seshomaru  
  
En el apartamento se oian miles mmmm...mmmmm...., veamos que es lo que esta pasando...  
  
¿?:mmmmm..  
  
¿?:mmMMMM!!!!!  
  
¿?: Rin! Este partel de fresas que hiciste esta esquicito!!!!!  
  
Rin: gracias seshh, digo seshomarou  
  
Seshomarou al terminar de comer..  
  
Seshomarou: bueno, me tengo que ir a resolver unos negocios.  
  
Rin: por queno te quedas mas tiempo, tengo mas pastel, o si quieres te puedo acompañar.  
  
Seshomarou: ¡Sabes muy bien que no puedesvenir! (dijo con tono autoritario)  
  
Rin: ¡seshomarou! Tu cres que soy tan estupida que no se que te vas a ir a Boston que vasa vengar la muerte de ti padre!!!!!!  
  
Seshomarou:¡¡Como lo supiste!!(dijo friamente, con un tono fiuerte al mismo tiempo que se acercaba amenazadora mente a ella) ¡¡lo que hago o dej0 de hacer no es asunto tuyo!!  
  
Rin: ¡¡Eso no importa!! ¡¡lo que importa es que no puedes ir!! ¡¡Ya sabesque te intentara matar!! ¡¡A ti y a tu hermano!! ¡¡no debes ir!! ¡¡inuyasha tampoco debio!! ¡¡NO ENTIENDES QUE TE PUEDEN MATAR!!!!  
  
Seshomarou: ¡¡No me importa!! ¡¡Esty mas prepara que antes ¡! ¡¡no me matara!! ¡¡y si mata a mi hermano no me importa!! ¡¡al cabo que ni me importa ese insecto de inuyasha!!! ¡¡¡QUE LO MATE!!!  
  
Rin: ¡¡COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO!!! ¡¡¡ ES TU HERMANO!!! ¡¡LA MIAMA SANGRE QUE TU!! ¡¡¡NO VES QUE NO QUIERES QUE VALLAS!! ¡¡TE INTENTARA MATAR COMO LO HISO DESPUES DE QUE ASESINO A TU PADRE!!  
  
----flash bach----  
  
Un hombre de 24 años, musculoso, el color de sus ojos no se veia ya que los tenia cerrados apretando sus parpados por el dolor que sentia, su hermoso cabello platedo manchado debido al charco de sangre qye habia debajo de el. A su lado se encontraba una muchacha deunos aproximadamente 23 años, era hermosa, pelo color castaño al igual de sus ojos y un buen cuerpo, lloraba desconsoladamente mientras intentaba curar la herida de seshomaru.  
  
Naraku los habia encerrdo en un callejo sin salida, tres monosempezaron a pelear con ellos, Seshomaru ya habi derrotado a dos, Rin tenia muchas habilidades entre ellas el poder defenderse de las personas que le quisieran hacer daño, pero ya no tenia la suficiente fuerza para seguir opeleando.  
  
Todo paso muy rapido, Rin vio venir una daga con extranas inscripciones, pero en el momento exacto..  
  
Seshomarou: Rin!!!  
  
Rin: haaa!!!!  
  
La daga se clavo por suerte en el hombro de seShomarou, rin sin pensarlo dos veces saco con cuidado la daga del cuerpo de Seshomarou y...  
  
Rin: ¡MALDITO! ¡ME LAS PAGARAS!!  
  
Rin se acerco corriendo hacia el mono y le clavo el cuchillo en el corazon , el individuo empezo a convertirse en senizas y luego las senzas se esparcieron por el viento.  
  
Seshomaru empezo a retorcer en el suelo del dolor y empezo a sangrar a chorros, rion comenza a llorar y intento ayudarlo, al darse cuantade que no podia hacer nada lo llevo al hospital mas cercano.  
  
Seshomarou estuvo en coma, rin viejo por todo el mundo en busca de una cura para eso, ya que al ver las inscripciones, luego de llevar a seshomaru al hospital las escribio en un papel, de mexico llego a egipto, de egipto llego a grecia, de gracia la enviaron a China y de china la enviaron a Japon, en Japon encontro la respuesta al problema de seshomaru, se encontraba en unas cuavas antiguas abandonadas donde habian unas inscripciones que ella extrañamente pudo entender.  
  
"La persona que pueda leer estas inscripciones es la elegida para despertar a la persona herida por esta daga, esta persona debera besar con ardiente deseo a la persona herida antes de que ocurra la segunda luna llena después de haber sido herida, sino esta quedara sumida en un sueño eterno que nadie podra vencer"  
  
Rin salio volando de la cueva y llego al aeropuerto en menos de 5 minutos y se fue en el primervuelo ha NY ya que la segunda luina llena seria esa noche. Llego antes al hospital antes de que saliera la luna, entro a la habitación y lo beso tan apasionadamente que aun cuando este habia despertado lo siguió besando  
  
-----fin flash back-----  
  
n/a lo se fue largo pero tenia que ponerlo todo.  
  
Seshomarou: ¡¡TU SABES QUE ESE BESO NUNCA PASO PARA MI!  
  
Rin: ese no es el punto!! El punto es que si vas a Boston yo voy contigo!!!  
  
Seshomarou fastidiado de pelear con rin acepto y lo dos se fueron a empacar (obvio que rinse fue a "SU RESPECTIVA CASA" a empacar)  
  
En el hospital...  
  
Kagome: uf!! Menos mal que solo me soble, ¡¡pero si tu no te hubieras atravesado no estariamos aki!!!  
  
Inuyasha:¡¡haaaaaa!! ¡¡ya calla mujer!!!!!! Me atormentas!!!!, vamos al hotel de una vez es lo que es.  
  
Kagome: esta bien!  
  
Y los dos se metieron en la limosina camioneta y se fueron al hotel.  
  
Fin cap 3  
  
Hola!! Espero que les halla gustado!! Perdon por retrasarme tanto, es que no habiab podido com,o les dije antes, bueno paso a agradecer sus bellos, grandiosos y adorados reviews:  
  
Miles: que bueno que te halla gustado, espero que este capitulo halla sido de tu grado, porfa tambien sigue tus historias, he leido la mayoria y me han gustado bastante, la que mas me gusto fue la de nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, ¡¡se las recomiendo es muuuuuy buena!!  
  
Kagome-kinomoto11: hola carla!!!!! (creo que eres tu, amenos que sea otra persona que me pone una cosa asi en aleman en el review) me alegro que lo hallas leido y que te halla gustado, te vas a quedar con la boca abierta en el proxima cap, y mas te vale que me dejes review o sino ya verascuando vengas a venezuela!!, si no es carla la persona que sea agrades co que halla leido mi review (porsia las mocas, con lo despistada que soy tales no es my best friend :P)  
  
KagRinAdriana: hola!! My other best friend!!!, la verdad no hay mucho que decir ya que lo que te diga aki te lo puedo decir en el cole asi que, gracias por leerlo!!!! Y por el review!!! :D  
  
Yashi : hola gaby!!! (si te molesta que te diga asi me lo dices ;) ) me alegro muuuuuuuuuchicsisisisimo de que te hallagustado mi fic, bueno aki esta el 3, espero que sigamos en contacto, bye! ;)  
  
Coolis17: Aquí ta lo que pediste ma inukag, espero que te halla gustado, ya sabes CUALQUIER COSA que me quieras decirmemandas un maio a aliciasardihotmail.com o me dejas un review ¿ok? Bye!! :p  
  
Hitoki-chan: hola!! Que bueno que lo leiste!!!! Y sobre todo que bueno que eres antu kikio!!!! Odio a esa perra , maldita de %&·$·$%Y%$·$%··$&·$&.....(tu me entiende loque quise decir), espro que lo sigas leyendo uy que me des tu opinión, bye!!  
  
k-gome: hola!! Me alegra demasiado que lo hallas leido y sobretodo que le halla gustado, y espero que subas tu fic, te prometo que lo vopy a leer y te dejo un review ¿va?, y no preocupes al publicarlo, a ver ¿tu crees que yo creia que alguien hiba a leer mi fic?, pues la verdad no, pero me equivoque por que maravillosas personas me dejaron maravillosos reviews y eso me animo a seguir escribiendo.  
  
Bueno eso es todo  
  
Bye!! Los quiero muuuucho!!!  
  
Besos!! Sakimi  
  
Un pequeño review ¿sip?, son mi motivación para escribir :D . . . . 


End file.
